Presently, several nicotine biosynthesis enzymes are known. For example, the tobacco quinolate phosphoribosyltransferase (QPT) gene has been cloned, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,520 and Sinclair et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 44: 603-17 (2000), and its suppression provides significant nicotine reductions in transgenic tobacco plants. Xie et al., Recent Advances in Tobacco Science 30: 17-37 (2004). Likewise, suppression of an endogenous putrescin methyl transferase (PMT) sequence has been shown to reduce nicotine levels but increase anatabine levels by about 2-to-6-fold. Hibi et al., Plant Cell 6: 723-35 (1994); Chintapakom and Hamill, Plant Mol. Biol. 53:87-105 (2003); Steppulm et al. PLoS Biol 2:8:e217:1074-1080 (2004).
While previous research efforts have focused on using nicotine biosynthesis enzymes for reducing nicotine in plants, very little research has addressed the role of nicotine biosynthesis enzymes in increasing nicotinic alkaloid synthesis. This lack of up-regulation data may be attributed to the fact that overexpressing a known nicotinic alkaloid biosynthesis gene, such as PMT, or QPT, will not necessarily increase plant production and accumulation of secondary metabolites. That is, it does not necessarily follow that because down-regulating a nicotinic alkaloid biosynthesis gene reduces alkaloid production and accumulation, overexpressing the same nicotinic alkaloid biosynthesis gene will increase nicotinic alkaloid production and accumulation.
Due to the paucity of research, there is a need for identifying genes that increase nicotine biosynthesis and accumulation. For example, because nicotinic alkaloids play an important role in protecting plants against insects and herbivores, it is likely to be advantageous to increase nicotinic alkaloid synthesis in a host plant. From an herbivory perspective, increased nicotine synthesis and accumulation would provide an environmentally acceptable means for mediating plant-pest interactions.
From the cigarette industry's perspective, where nicotine is the physically and psychologically active component in cigarette smoke, it may be advantageous to increase nicotine content in tobacco by genetic engineering. Research studies demonstrate that when supplementary nicotine is physically added to cigarette tobacco from an outside source, smokers inhale less of the more harmful components of smoke such as tar and carbon monoxide. See Armitage et al., Psychopharmacology 96: 447-53 (1988), Fagerström, Psychopharmacology 77: 164-67 (1982), Russell, Nicotine and Public Health 15: 265-84 (2000), and Woodman et al., European Journal of Respiratory Disease 70: 316-21 (1987), Likewise, a report by The Institute of Medicine of the U.S. on potential reduced-exposure products (PREPS) concluded that “retaining nicotine at pleasurable or addictive levels while reducing the more toxic components of tobacco is another general strategy for harm reduction.” See CLEARING THE SMOKE, ASSESSING THE SCIENCE BASE FOR TOBACCO HARM REDUCTION, IOM at page 29 (2001); commonly referred to as the “IOM Report” by the tobacco industry.
In addition to the more traditional applications for increased nicotine products, such as cigarettes and other tobacco products, recent pharmacological studies suggest a therapeutic role for nicotine and related compounds. For example, several research groups are presently studying drugs that target nicotine receptors as a means for treating cognitive impairments, such as Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, and age-related memory loss. Singer, “The Upside to Nicotine,” Technology Review (Jul. 28, 2006). Acetylcholine receptor ligands, such as nicotine, have been demonstrated to have effects on attention, cognition, appetite, substance abuse, memory, extra pyramidal function, cardiovascular function, pain, and gastrointestinal motility and function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,041. Thus, there are therapeutic benefits of nicotine and related compounds, and thus there is a need for improved methods for producing them.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to identify additional genes whose expression can be affected to increase nicotinic alkaloid content in plants, in particular, nicotine in N. tabacum plants, as well as produce nicotine and related compounds in non-nicotine producing cells.